


Incognito (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Pining
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harold，”John谨慎地开口，“为什么你要给这么一个在酒吧里和我调情的家伙做如此详细的背景调查？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incognito (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Incognito](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273976) by [illuminatedcities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminatedcities/pseuds/illuminatedcities). 



 

**隐姓埋名**

 

 

Title: Incognito

Author: violentdaylight（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/violentdaylight/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: PG

Additional Tags:

Jealousy，Pining，Happy Ending

 

**Summary** **：**

“Harold,” John says, very deliberately, “Why did you do an extensive background check on a guy who was hitting on me in a bar?”

 

**A/N** **：**

For [Nny](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny/gifts).

(because she has the cold from hell and needs some happy fic <3)

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/6273976>

 

授权：

and yes, of course you may, thank you so much, i feel honored : D

good luck with translating

 

 

**警告：**

嫉妒，渴望，发糖

 

**摘要：**

“Harold，”John谨慎地开口，“为什么你要给这么一个在酒吧里和我调情的家伙做如此详细的背景调查？”

 

**A/N** **：**

我的朋友重感冒，需要砂糖文

 

 

**某鱼注：**

关心则乱，嗯

砂糖文，纯绵白糖，大口甜

所以万一觉得OOC了，那就这样吧，谁让这个段子是砂糖呢，发糖最高~

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== Incognito** **隐姓埋名 =====**

 

 

“非常感谢，”Jemma Daniels一边说着，一边张开双臂抱住John。前特工略微躬身，回应了她的拥抱。姑娘的银镯子在手腕间叮叮当当发出好听的声音，当她退回去时，抬手拢了拢垂下的几缕发丝，露出脸上青紫的淤痕。

 

“以后别再让任何罪犯和你讲他们的计划了。”John叮嘱，姑娘则笑笑。

 

“我是个酒保。人们会和我讲各种事情的。”她收敛了调侃，正色道。“但真的，谢谢你。告诉你的朋友——”女子朝前特工的耳机比划一下，“告诉他，我真的由衷感谢，好吧？”

 

John笑着点头，于是姑娘又对他挥了挥手，便回到吧台后面，开始自己的轮班。

 

“你听见了么，Harold？”John坐在高脚凳上问。

 

“一如既往，我听得很仔细。”Harold的回答从另一端传来。他听上去情绪不错，没准儿是因为很高兴这次能干净利落解决号码。这副耳机质量超级棒，几乎没有任何杂音会影响到Harold的声音，John对这个小东西颇为赞赏。

 

他兜里还揣着点儿证据，能证明那些跟踪Jemma的家伙要对城里一系列重大银行劫案负责，不过明天再交给Harold也没问题，或者就干脆扔到自己的地盘去。现在，John发现了酒吧后面的一个男人正盯着自己，于是暗自思忖，是不是之前在破坏那帮坏蛋的行动时，还有漏网之鱼。

 

“后面有位男士正——”Harold开口。

 

“看到了。”John回答。下一秒，一杯啤酒突然出现在他面前。前特工抬头，不是Jemma。

 

“那边儿那位买的，”酒保指了指后面的男人。

 

John皱眉。人们在打算揍你的时候通常不会再劳神先给你买啤酒。那家伙走过来了：他穿着西装，要是下面藏有武器，那么一眼就能看出来，另外他的眼睛也不像专业人士般四处扫视。实际上，他目光直勾勾盯着John，走到他身边的高脚凳时露出殷勤的笑容。“这儿有人么？”

 

“请便。”John回答。

 

那男人坐下，简直笑开了花。他有一双蓝色的眼睛，一头精心打理过的金发。他的衬衫领子干净整洁，喉咙上的皮肤有点点湿气：他刚洗过澡，换了新衣服。这是周五晚上，一个相当受欢迎的酒吧，所以他这是在打算猎艳。John接受了啤酒。“我想，我大概应该为此谢谢你？”

 

男人挥手表示不用在意，然后端过酒保送上的饮料，一杯苏格兰威士忌。“何足挂齿，”他说，“顺便，我是Scott。Scott Reubens。”

 

“John Rooney。”

 

“很高兴遇见你，John。”Scott伸出手。

 

John和他握了握手，Scott在他最终放开之前又流连了一小儿会。那双手很漂亮，光滑白皙。

 

“你经常给素未谋面的人买酒喝？”John态度温和地问，呷了一口啤酒。

 

“只要他们够英俊。”Scott嘴角弯过一抹隐隐的笑意，赞赏地看着John。

 

前特工现在很确定了，Reubens并不是什么威胁，也和他们的号码没有任何关系，但他还是忍不住在脑子里给自己提个醒：上次有人这样和他调情已经是很久很久以前了。“那么，你做什么的，Scott？”

 

John本应该离开。Scott对他表现出的层次来讲，有些过于光鲜了：华尔街商人那种流畅的说话腔调，差不多一周去四天健身房。头发不错，长相也可以，身条挺好，他也很清楚这些优势。但John之前给自己定下了一条规矩，那就是再也不和陌生人上床：就算过程再好，可当他回到自己空旷的公寓，还是会觉得糟糕透顶。更何况，要是那个吻他的人个子太高，头发颜色不对，还没穿三件套和马甲，并且不叫他 _Mr. Reese_ ——

 

“我是个律师，”Scott回答，紧接着补上一句，“我知道，我知道。我不是什么厉害角色，我就打点儿小案子而已。”

 

John点头。“你在哪儿高就？”

 

回答之前停顿的那一秒有点儿过久了。“ _Smith and Appleby_ ”，Scott说，“呃，你做什么营生？”

 

“资产经理。”John轻描淡写道。

 

“ _Mr. Reese_ _，我想你应该离开了_ 。”Harold一本正经地在耳机里开口。John又慢慢抿一下啤酒。“ _我不确定你想在这里做什么，_ ”Harold继续 _，_ “ _但是_ _Mr. Reubens_ _——实际上根本不是他的真名，在Smith and Appleby_ _事务所也没有一个员工叫Scott Reubens_ _，他们甚至不是做诉讼的——_ ”

 

John抬手掩住自己的偷笑。Scott凑近了些，他们的大腿几乎要蹭上了。这家伙还算有足够的常识，先看了看四周，以防有人注意，然后才清清喉咙。“那么，你想不想和我喝杯咖啡？我刚买了意式浓缩咖啡机，还有深度烘焙的——”

 

“抱歉，”John拖着长腔，一口气喝完了啤酒。“我必须得走了。我有个特别苛刻的老板。”

 

在耳机里，Harold显然是在鼓着气。“ _不管怎样，我们应该重新过一遍你收集到的证据，把这个案子完成。_ ”John能听到背景里那噼里啪啦有些激动的打字声。

 

“哦，”Scott毫不掩饰失望的神情，“好吧，要是你改主意了，或者哪天晚上有空。”他在餐巾纸上写下自己的手机号，“打给我。”

 

“没问题。”John答应，然后一出酒吧大门，他就把那张餐巾纸扔进了街边的垃圾桶。

 

 

~~~

 

 

坐在出租车上，John不由想着Harold会对自己说什么。小个子男人显然对Scott做了背景调查，这不奇怪：他几乎会对John日常接触的每个人都调查一番。但这回事情是这样：Harold查到资料，显然那个Scott不是威胁，他就是到酒吧找一夜情的。“ _我不确定你想在这里做什么_ ”，Harold当时如是说。

 

前特工望向窗外，看着城市的夜灯在黑暗中闪闪发亮，犹如繁星。

 

 

~~~

 

 

当John回到图书馆，Harold正坐在工作台打字，一大摞文件夹和摇摇欲坠的纸张摆在旁边。

 

“Mr. Reese，”他头也不抬地打招呼。小个子男人早前的好心情荡然无存，现在他看上去相当不悦，还带着不耐烦。John在心里偷偷问自己，究竟是从什么时候起，他居然能仅从Harold叫自己名字的语气看出他的心情来了。

 

前特工从外衣里掏出那些文件，将之加入那一大摞。其实这就是汇总一些零碎的信息——他们的号码不再身处危险了，通常Harold在一个案子结束后不会这么着急的。通常，Harold会让John放一晚上假，稍微放松放松，然后才叫他过来。

 

“他的名字是Scott Benning，”小个子男人炫耀胜利似的在椅子里转身。

 

John眨眨眼。Harold转回屏幕，打开几个窗口：驾照，律所的主页，Facebook页面。“他 _确实_ 是律师，只不过是家事律师，不是诉讼律师。”

 

“好吧。”John点头。有个小小的想法在他脑子深处偷偷探出一角，急切地想说什么，但John无视了它。

 

Harold看上去——不，不是担心。他看上去 _气坏了_ 。“他至少能再努力点儿。”小个子男人嘟囔。

 

“等等，”John努力跟上思路，“如果那不是他的真实姓名，他也没在自己说的那间律所工作，那你怎么找出他来的？”

 

Harold挺直脊背。“人们一般都倾向于使用那些自己熟悉的东西来修饰自己编造的故事，”他解释道，就好像这是个完美的回答。

 

“所以？”John鼓励他。

 

“我假定他提到 _Smith and Appleby_ ，是因为他和那间律所确有联系，或者因为他每天上班的时候路过。所以我以 _Smith and Appleby_ 为中心，搜索了半径十英里以内的所有律所，并且查看了他们的员工名单。”

 

John傻愣愣地 _盯_ 着他。Harold总是讲自己如何小心谨慎事无巨细地搜集资料，但这个——这个也——

 

“并没有任何结果，”Harold继续按部就班地说明，“于是我查询了所有可能的公司合并。 _Smith and Appleby_ 实际上在考虑把自己的业务带到另一间律所， _Nicholls, Wechsler and Kline_ 。相应地，那儿有个员工叫Scott Benning， _婚姻家庭法_ ，他的爱好包括攀岩，还有六张没有结清的交通违章罚单。”

 

“Harold，”John谨慎地开口，“为什么你要给这么一个在酒吧里和我调情的家伙做如此详细的背景调查？”

 

小个子男人再次把椅子转过来。这回他脸颊泛着一丝红晕，就好像鸟儿鼓起羽毛那样摆弄了下西装。“我只是简单地指出事实。”他回答，“我当真很吃惊，鉴于长期训练的审讯技巧， _你_ 居然没发现他在对你撒谎。”

 

“谁说我没看出来的？”John降低音调，柔声道。他凑近了一点儿，把手放在Harold的椅背上。

 

Harold迷惑地抬头。“你 _早_ 知道了？”他有点责难地问。

 

一抹浅浅的微笑荡漾在John脸上，前特工挪了挪手，几乎要碰上对方的脖子。“很多人在就是想随便打一炮（casual sex）的时候会使用假名的，Harold。”

 

小个子男人上下滚动的喉结清晰可见。“那我就姑且接受你的说法。”他脸上的红晕更深了一层。

 

John顿时觉得自己打开了一扇窗，推开了窗帘，终于能感受到阳光暖暖地照在脸上。“所以，为什么还要这么麻烦？”他无辜地问，一只手滑下来，轻轻搭在Harold肩头。而Harold，让John惊讶的是，居然没有在这份碰触下畏缩：并且他还靠了上来。

 

“我，”Harold望着John的脸，“我做得不对，”他蹙眉，好像现在想来，他根本难以理解自己之前的举动。

 

“我想你是 _嫉妒（_ _jealous_ _）_ 了，”John一语道破，低下去蹭着Harold的耳朵吐出这几个字，哦，Harold在他身下直发抖，双手死死抓住椅子的扶手。

 

“嫉妒意味着占有。”小个子男人微弱地表示。

 

John在耳鼓里听到了血液奔涌的声音，胸中涨满了喜悦几乎喘不过气来。他跪在Harold的椅子前，双手覆上对方的大腿。

 

Harold惊讶地睁大了双眼。“ _John_ ，”他朝前特工伸手。于是John低头，用鼻尖蹭了蹭Harold的手背。

 

“带我回家。”John声音发颤，在Harold手腕上落下一个又一个轻吻。他已经冒了天大的风险，或许这代价就是他的全部身家：不过他敢肯定，他能确定，自己已经在Harold的表情和他的声音中读到了答案。Harold _想要_ 他。“带我上床。”John继续道。

 

Harold岌岌可危地抽了口气，下一秒，他的手拥上John，爱抚他的头发，描过他的脸颊，捧起他的下巴，而John则扑过去吻上他，发现Harold的嘴唇柔软而顺从地迎接自己，Harold的手拢在他后颈，带来一份温暖的重量。

 

当他们分开彼此，Harold依旧没有抽回自己的手，他的拇指贴着John的皮肤轻柔地画着小圈圈。“我恐怕自己对 _随便（_ _casual_ _）_ 不太在行。”Harold对他抱歉地笑笑。

 

John握住小个子男人的另一只手，亲吻过每一个指节，接着让两人五指交缠。“那么真幸运，我想要的是一切。”前特工柔声表示。

 

Harold小心翼翼地弯起唇角，“那样我会很高兴，”他捏了捏John的手，当做回应。

 

 

-fin-

 


End file.
